Twisted Love
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: When something horrible happens to Malik, Mariku sets out to avenge her. But when something inside him snaps what will happen to the young Egyptian Hikari? I stink at summaries, but not for underage readers! Warning: Fem! Malik, Fem! Jou, Fem! Yugi, Fem! Ryou, Rape, Lemons, Bondage, Foul Language.
1. Chapter 1

Malik had been raped.

That's the only thing running through Mariku's head. His only just innocent, beautiful Hikari had been raped.

'_When I find the bastards that did this, they are gonna wish that they had never even looked her way!'_

Right now, the seventeen year old girl called Malik Ishtar was fast asleep next to her dark on their bed. They had been dating for half a year and had started sleeping in the same bed as each other. Malik however hadn't been ready to part with her virginity, but he guessed that was out of her hands now.

After Mariku was sure that his light was "dead to the world," he slipped out of their bed and out the window. He used his vast shadow powers to search for the auras of the scum who had tainted his precious light. He found all of them in one place; a warehouse on the other side of the city.

'_Must be a gang.'_

He discovered half an hour later, his assumption had been correct. Before he decided to announce his appearance though he'd heard them talking about his Malik-pretty. He had the shadows hide him from sight and he listened in on their chat, hoping to find reasons to torture them even worse.

"Damn! That whore from last night was good!" One of them said.

"Yeah! I might not even bother with tonight's bitch. I'll just go for her again and repeat everything we did over and over again. What do you think Hirutani?" Said another. Mariku could feel his anger taking control of him and his control over the shadows fading. He didn't care though, whatever he did whilst he was lost in his own rage, these little fuckers would deserve it.

"I agree but we should still go after Katsuya Jounouchi. We owe her real bad. And with the media attention she gets from dating Seto Kaiba, the thing would be everywhere! She won't be able to escape her shame."

Mariku had snapped by now. He revelled in the startled looks he got when the shadows stopped hiding him and he said, "So it's bad enough that you rape my pretty Hikari, but planning on doing the same to her best friend? I don't think so! Prepare for thousands of lifetimes trapped in the shadows you slimeballs!"

Enjoying the screams his victims made, Mariku proceeded to tear them apart and send the still alive body bits to the Shadow Realm. There in their agony-filled states, they would be kept just like that for thousands of lifetimes until a monster was allowed to devour the remains.

Mariku's thoughts turned to Malik now and with him still being in his insane state, a cruel and evil idea came to him. He used the Shadows to teleport Malik from the relative safety of their room, to this big, empty, _soundproofed_ warehouse.

"Wake up Hikari-pretty. Mariku needs to speak with you." Mariku shook his light half awake and waited until she was able to hear what he had to say, before he spoke.

"Mariku has been thinking about something Hikari-pretty. We are together but I don't fully own you." Malik tilted her head in confusion and with her eyes half-lidded from feeling sleepy still, she looked very sexy and seductive. Mariku felt blood rush to his already erect cock and continued in a slightly huskier voice. "What those men did to you, allowed them to own a part of you. You are _my_ Hikari and only _I_ am allowed to own you. But seeing as those bastards are gone now, I can own you completely, as long as I do what those pieces of shit did."

Malik was on her feet, backing away from Mariku now as delicious fear danced in her eyes. "Mariku what do you mean? I'm already yours now and forever."

"Maybe you think so, but I have to own all of you for that to be true. You'll thank me for this later Malik-pretty. Now strip." Mariku ordered. Malik's eyes widened so much; they were nearly the size of Yugi's.

"M-Mariku you can't be s-serious." Malik stuttered. She tried to figure out why Mariku was acting so strangely, when she got a good look at his aura. "Y-Yami, have y-you been using the s-shadows?"

"Yes Hikari. Mariku has been using the shadows. Mariku had to punish the ones who hurt you. Now I said strip." Malik shook her head no and Mariku surged forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Ah! M-Mariku you're h-hurting me! P-Please l-let go!" Malik was begging on her knees that Mariku's grip on her wrist had caused to happen. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face, and wetting her lavender eyes. The lights in the warehouse reflected off of those eyes, making them shine like the moon. Mariku took the thought of such beauty writhing beneath him, and let his throbbing cock soak in those fantasies. Now, even with her eyes blurry from crying, Malik could see the massive bulge in her Yami's trousers.

"This would have been a lot easier if Malik-pretty had just listened to Mariku. Now Mariku must teach Hikari-pretty a lesson." Mariku surged forward again and proceeded to tear Malik's clothes from her body, ripping them to shreds. Malik cried out as Mariku dragged her to the middle of the warehouse, where there was a fluffy carpet surrounded by instruments of torture, such as ropes, whips, chains, hooks dangling from the ceiling attached to more chains, and curved iron bars bolted to the floor. Malik shivered for two reasons then. One, because the cold damp air in the warehouse was attacking her naked body. And two, because even more than she felt the cold, she felt the fear rushing through her system. Malik remembered all of this from last night painfully clearly, and she sobbed pitifully as every memory came rushing to her, assaulting her mind and forcing her to relive every touch, grope and thrust.

Mariku looked at his Hikari and grinned, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

While Malik was experiencing the surge of memories, Mariku looked into her mind so he knew the things he had to do to her. Even though the anger he felt at those bastards was fuelling his aura and making him lose his grip on himself, Mariku had never been more aroused. Every scream Malik made, every bit of skin glistening with sweat, every part of her that Mariku had never seen, and all the tears of pain, fear and disgust in her eyes was enough to make him cum. After the haze of pleasure was over, Mariku withdrew from Malik's mind, to see that his Hikari was staring at the ground, her body wracking with sobs. Mariku held her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. He kissed her deeply, shoving his tongue into her mouth, allowing himself to fall prey to her addicting taste. The flavour of Egyptian spices, chocolate and peppermint shouldn't have gone together, but Mariku loved it. He ran the tip of his tongue along the top of her gums and thrust it in further to stroke the insides of her cheeks. He tried to get her tongue to react a little by stroking it with his own but Malik was too distraught and in shock to do anything.

After a few more attempts he gave up and pulled away. Mariku then proceeded to rid himself of his clothes and he nudged his once again throbbing cock against his Hikari's lips.

"Suck Mariku Hikari-pretty. Take Mariku in and suck _only_."

Out of fear, for what Mariku would do to her if she resisted, Malik complied. She took the tip of her Yami's manhood into her mouth and sucked lightly. She moved to run her tongue over one side of his cock, sucking on any veins she came across, Mariku moaning and groaning his enjoyment throughout the building and his fingers tangled into her hair. Malik gave the other side of his length the same treatment and went back to sucking and licking the tip, before she started bobbing up and down along his sex. She took more of him in each time until she was deep-throating him. She kept going like that and started to massage his balls, she kept sucking, licking, massaging and bobbing up and down on his cock until Mariku grunted and came in her mouth.

"Swallow it Malik-pretty. Mariku must stay inside of you." Malik grimaced in disgust as she swallowed the salty essence that was her Yami's cum. Mariku smiled gently and stroked her hair, as one would when petting a dog or a cat.

"Such a good little Hikari-pretty, Mariku has more to do though. You remember what came next." Malik nodded her head, tears streaking down her cheeks as the memory came back to her. Mariku entered her mind again so he knew what to do, and his cock became rock-hard in under a second.

Mariku brought his pretty prize's hands in front of her and tied them together with one of the ropes. Malik tried to wriggle her hands out of the bindings, but Mariku had tied them too tightly. Mariku's smile turned into a cruel, sadistic smirk as he yanked Malik's hands into the air and tied Malik's already bound hands to one of the dangling hooks. When he was sure his Hikari was secure, Mariku grabbed one of her legs and separated it from the other as he used another piece of rope to tie the struggling appendage to one of the curved bars bolted to the floor. He did the same thing to Malik's other leg, pulling it in the opposite direction. Mariku's pretty little Hikari was now suspended in mid-air, but not so high that Mariku couldn't fuck her.

He started to prove this to her, when he bent down to suck on her clit, he moved his index finger to Malik's entrance and shoved it in. Malik screamed and it was like music to Mariku. He rejoiced further when he shoved his middle finger into her and the sound of Malik's screams grew in volume and appeal. Mariku removed his fingers from her entrance and detached his mouth from her clit. He then switched their positions, his tongue now probing inside of Malik's entrance and his fingers rubbing up against her clit.

"Please! P-Please Mariku! S-Stop it, you don't have to do this! If you love me then you won't make me go through this again!"

Mariku snarled and stopped his ministrations. "You don't understand Malik-pretty. Mariku _does_ have to do this. Hikari-pretty may only belong to Mariku! And don't try to play the 'if you truly love me' card. Mariku does love you! Mariku doesn't want to hurt Hikari but Hikari must be Mariku's only!"

Mariku pulled away from Malik's entrance and turned to his throbbing need. He stroked it a few times to make it even bigger and rock-solid. He then turned to the kinky bondage kit and grabbed a rag. He turned back to his pretty captive and shoved it into Malik's mouth. He tied it at the back and trailed his hands around to the front of Malik's body, more specifically her chest area. He played around with her large breasts for a while. He sucked on the tits for a bit, pulling away each time when he felt the nipples harden against his tongue. He cupped each breast, pressed them back against Malik's ribcage, pushed them together and even made hickeys on the bit above the nipples.

Malik couldn't control her sobs when Mariku moved back to her entrance and started fingering her again. First he moved one finger in and started moving it around, and then he pushed another in and started moving the two of them in and out whilst making a scissoring motion with his two fingers. Malik had been whimpering that whole time but you could hear her screams through the gag when Mariku removed the fingers and shoved his giant cock into her pussy. Mariku moaned as a tight warm feeling surrounded his manhood, it took all that he was to stop from going crazy as she was seated on him to the hilt. Malik was whimpering and shaking as the fact came to her. Mariku was raping her. He was putting her through hell for a second time as he started moving around, searching for a good place to thrust into. He found one and he pulled out so only the tip of his giant cock was still in her and then he thrust back in. Hard. He went like this for a while, enjoying it even more when he heard the screams this was ripping from her.

Malik's throat should have been raw by now, but still she screamed. She screamed out of pain. She screamed out of betrayal. She screamed because it was all she could do, as her body was thrusted into by the man she loved. Mariku loved the whimpers, the screams and the sight of Malik's body as it was penetrated, over and over. Every time he pulled out and shoved back in again, his pretty Hikari's body would rocket up and down. Mariku buried his face in the bouncing breasts and licked them everywhere. As he kept familiarizing himself with the beautiful thing in front of him known as Malik, Mariku's control kept slipping away. He began to pound into her animalisticly, started to drool all over Malik. Mariku's eyes turned black with lust and he fucked Malik with great need. He came with a grunt and slipped out of Malik's pussy. He started to untie her leg and when it dangled down limply he repeated the process with the other. Her smooth tan legs were being coated in blood and cum as they were in the way of it collecting on the large puddle on the floor. He untied her hands from the hook, but kept them bound together. He would still need them like that for later. Now though Mariku let Malik rest a bit as he called some of his remaining energy forth, to chant a spell. It was a duplicating spell that split him into three, now Malik was in even more trouble with three, even more insane than usual, Marikus lusting after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Love

**I had planned to stop this story at chapter one but YuGiOhFanatic and lemerly have changed my mind. This chapter's, in my opinion, a lot worse than the first but I'll let you decide. Another badly written sex scene, those who are fangirl/boy-ish enough to like this – enjoy.**

Malik was panting heavily and rested her eyes for just a moment, she knew it was a foolish thing to do with Mariku and his crazier than normal act behind her. She calmed her breathing and wiped away the tears; it didn't matter though because more kept streaming down her face. She shakily exhaled and listened to Mariku's movements behind her turned back. She heard him panting, but something was off. She heard her captor's ragged breath, but there were three sets of it. The only thought crossing her mind right now was _'Shit!'_ And her thoughts were extremely appropriate in this situation, because her eyes shot open and Malik turned her head to see _two_ copies of Mariku alongside the original! Malik turned her head again and whimpered, she remembered what Hirutani and his two goons had done to her next and she tried to crawl away. But she was in too much pain and was far too exhausted to move far enough away. She closed her eyes, and hoped that Mariku and his two copies would stay away from her for a little bit longer. They didn't.

When they heard the sound of shuffling behind them, the Mariku trio looked over to their pretty prize, and was shocked to see that their Malik was trying to crawl away from them. Their shock turned to anger and they lunged for her, tackling her to the carpet and causing her to cry out. Marikus number 1, 2 and 3 were furious, couldn't Malik-pretty see that they were doing this because they loved her! They looked into her mind and grinned at the task the memories had set them, they were all going to have some fun with this one.

One Mariku dragged Malik away from the cum and bloodstains on the carpet and moved her to a patch of covered floor that had two curved iron bars bolted into the ground. He used one arm to hold Malik around the waist, and the other to tug at the bars and check if they were secure. He deemed they were sturdy enough to hold, and nodded to the copies of him to get things ready. The Mariku holding Malik threw the shaking, whimpering girl to the ground between the two bars running parallel with her body. One of the Marikus came over with long pieces of rope and the one holding Malik down, moved away so the Mariku with the rope could work.

The third came over with all the things they were going to use and dropped the items to the floor; the three insane males smirked and chuckled darkly. The original version cooed and said to his Hikari in a sweet voice, "Oh Malik-pretty, can you open your eyes for Marikus? We have a surprise for you. Marikus are sure you'll like it; it'll make you feel _so_ good. Come on Hikari-pretty," Mariku growled now, "open up!"

The female Egyptian shut her eyes tightly and turned her head so that the side was pressing into the fluffy carpet. The three Marikus snarled and lifted her body up off the floor, just enough so that one Mariku could slide underneath her. When the original Mariku was settled beneath Malik's body, one kept her holding her up while the other started to tie the victim in place.

Mariku's first clone wrapped a length of rope around Malik's first arm, securing her, but not tight enough that it would hurt her. He then stretched it under her back and gave the other arm the same treatment. He tied it off and Malik tried to wriggle out, but just like the previous night she was unable to get free. The Mariku tying her up lowered a bar suspended from the ceiling, and the Mariku holding Malik let go so she flopped onto the first Mariku's chest. That Mariku certainly wasn't complaining at the close contact to Malik's luscious body, it had pressed her tight ass up against his extremely hard cock. He grinned and started rubbing up against her, causing Malik to shake and for pre-cum to start leaking from Mariku's dick, caused by the vibrations.

The other two watched as this erotic display turned them on even more, but as they forced themselves to look away to concentrate on their work, their movements stiff. They each grasped one of Malik's legs and spread them. They each pulled her legs forward and bent it at the knee over the bar; they then used a piece of rope to tie around her ankles and then reach back to her thighs, they wrapped the rope around each leg twice and then tied it off to the bar. Malik shivered at the cold contact to her bare skin, arousing all three Marikus even further. For the two of them who weren't touching Malik, it almost hurt how hard they were. Still they admired their work so far and were very pleased with the result.

Malik was on her back, but suspended in the air, so the Mariku rubbing against her ass could move around slightly. Her legs were reaching up to the sky and were widely spread and thanks to the bar, they were unable to move, rendering Malik in a kinky position she could not escape from. Her pussy was on display and it was shining a brighter pink than it usually would because of the mixture of blood and cum being shone on by the lights. There was just one more thing they had to do and then these two Mariku copies could join in on the other's fun. They grabbed one last piece of rope and reached under the crying Malik's neck gently stroking her cheek and brushing away the tears, before they tied the rope around her slender neck and pulled up the rope to a hook hanging from the warehouse ceiling and tied it there so Malik's head, more importantly her mouth, was angled up and tilting slightly backwards. The two copies that had tied up their pretty Hikari finally joined the other Mariku on the floor and they positioned themselves so one of them was by Malik's purely female entrance and the other was left at the mouth.

The Mariku underneath Malik smirked and said, "Mariku hopes you are ready for him Malik-pretty, because Ra knows he is more than ready for you." It was true Mariku had been rubbing his pre-cum around the entrance at Malik's ass like lube. His cock was rock hard and more than ready to take her. The others nodded their agreement, before preparing Malik at their ends.

The one at her pussy, used his finger to rub her clit to try and get her wet, but Malik had great control over her bodily functions and refused to give any Mariku the satisfaction. The Mariku frowned and decided to just use the leftover cum as a lubricant. He swirled it around her entrance and kept gathering the white substance around the opening. Still Malik refused to get wet but Mariku thought he'd save that for later, right now this clone was going to show Malik how much Mariku truly loved her.

The male at Malik's mouth was preparing her by kissing her furiously, he shoved his tongue into her mouth and explored the warm wet cavern, anticipating what would be next to enter that hot spot after his tongue.

They all broke away from preparing her and smirked devilishly. And they all shoved into Malik with one synchronized thrust, Malik's scream going unheard because of the massive cock shoved down her throat. They all pulled out and shoved back in, hard. Malik screamed again in pain and this added extra stimulation to Mariku's cock down her throat, he moaned. "Mmmmm, Mariku is very pleased with you Malik-pretty, you are being such a good pretty Hikari." They all thrusted in again and Malik kept screaming. The Mariku underneath Malik heard what the one at her mouth had said and wanted in on the extra pleasure. He cast a spell that linked all their feelings together, and the pleasure, of each of their cocks inside of Malik, washed over them like a tsunami. It was exhilarating and they all groaned, before thrusting in again.

They kept at it, moving in and out of Malik at a hard, fast and relentless pace, only slowing down when they felt close to cumming. They all wanted to draw out their pleasure as long as the three of them could. They could all feel shakes in their cocks from all the vibrations Malik's screaming caused and moaned their enjoyment throughout the warehouse. Finally they could take it no more and started ramming into Malik with great speed. They didn't care any longer about Malik's screaming, or how this was meant to be a way of showing her they loved her. They were too far gone, too lost in their lust.

One of the Marikus grunted, "Ah Hikari, so Ra damn tight! You were meant for Mariku to do this to you, we fit so well. You're such a good Hikari slut, and we will take our pleasure in you whenever we wish. You belong to Mariku Hikari! You belong only to Mariku!"

Malik cried, she'd loved Mariku and he was doing this to her, hurting her as Hirutani had hurt her. She couldn't scream or struggle anymore, she just relaxed and the Marikus all laughed and pounded harder into her beautiful body. They felt a tightening in their stomachs, a pooling of heat growing hotter; they felt like they would explode soon. And that was what happened, they shot their load into Malik's gorgeous body and pulled out when the haze of orgasm was over. Mariku chanted something under his breath and the copies of him phased back into his original body. Mariku slid out from underneath Malik and used his Shadow Magic to untie her. She didn't move away, or at all. She just lay there limply, like a broken doll and didn't react to anything. The blood was pooling out of her, she was too full from all that Mariku had filled her up with. Mariku looked into her memories again and grinned at what he now got to do with her, to fully own her. His grin turned feral and he descended upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Love

**This chapter is also being written because of the encouragement from YuGiOhFanatic and lemerly. Thanks you two! People who are as fangirl/boy-ish as me, enjoy this really bad sex scene!**

Malik was in so much pain it hurt in her ass, her pussy and in her throat and jaws. Her body protested at the movements she made to try and get away from Mariku but she still tried. Marikus' wandering hands kept her held in place. The hands rubbed over her breasts and caressed her ass. A stray finger dipped into her entrances once in a while, tracing patterns in all the blood and cum. Malik whimpered and cried, she didn't know how even _Mariku_ had gotten it into his head, that _this_ was some form of love.

After playing with his pretty Hikari's body, Mariku heard a sound in the shadows, like someone scuffing their feet on the floor. He growled, "Who's there? Come out now or Mariku will come over there and hurt you!" It was silent for a moment except for the sobbing sounds Malik made. Then Bakura stepped out of the shadows with a cruel smirk on his pale features.

"Why hello Mariku, I've seen what you've done to your beauty of a Hikari in your arms. I must say, those positions were _so_ inventive and incredibly hot. Mind if I join in the fun?"

Mariku, who was so tainted by the shadows right now, forgot that this whole thing had been to make Malik _his_ alone. "Why of course Bakura, take a piece." He shoved Malik to the floor, her body sliding over to Bakura, whose grin tripled in size.

"Oh very nice, a pretty Hikari indeed. I heard her beautiful screams earlier, that's how I found you, but I wonder how many times _I_ can make her scream like that?" The grins on the two Yami's faces turned vicious and Bakura pulled Malik over to the carpet again. She screamed to be let go, but Bakura gave into the darkest side of the shadows so he could inflict some real pain. Malik wriggled and flailed her limbs everywhere, but Bakura's grip was like iron.

Bakura tossed Malik to the floor and Mariku instantly went back to molesting her. She shook, but refused to let out any more sounds, she'd heard Bakura say he enjoyed them, and if that was the same for her Yami she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Even as Mariku shoved two fingers inside her and finger-fucked her furiously, she didn't cry out. Mariku hated the silence from his pretty prize, so he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, harder and faster. There was still no reaction, so Mariku growled and removed his fingers so he could shove his cock into Malik's mouth.

She started licking up and down the shaft, sucking on the tip and nibbling slightly at his scrotum when he forced her face into his balls. Tears were flowing like rivers down her face but she kept at her task, not daring to bite down in fear that Mariku would do even worse things to her. Bakura gathered up everything that he needed and dropped them on the floor next to the two Egyptians. He whipped all his clothes off and tossed them alongside Mariku's, to start slowly stroking his cock. He rubbed up along the sides, imagining that it was Malik's hot cavern around him, gagging slightly as his large sex hit the back of her throat. He imagined her looking up at him, tears and questions in her pretty eyes. He stopped his fantasy from playing out by releasing his grasp on his cock. While Mariku had Malik unable to move away by the grip on her hair, Bakura started tying Malik up, and he grinned when there was no protest. He chuckled to himself; Malik must have been in so much pain that she couldn't even feel what Bakura was doing to her.

Bakura moved her still bound hands up to her breasts and held them between the large tits. He took a small piece of rope and wrapped it around her boobs, securing her arms there so the two rapists could see the rope binding her hands together. He took another piece of rope and bound it in the cress of her knees loosely so her thighs were still spread apart enough, for someone to fuck her; he tied it off by wrapping it around her ankles so she couldn't get up and run. Another rope was tied around her neck and wrapped around her waist underneath her breasts. Bakura pulled down another hook from the ceiling and tossed a piece of rope over after tying it to the rope binding Malik's hands. He hoisted her up and tied it back to the rope around her waist, so she was on her knees but not actually touching the ground. Bakura took one final piece of rope and tied that to the rope around her waist; he trailed it down to the rope underneath her left thigh and back again, repeating the process with her right side. He took a step back and enjoyed the view of Malik draped in rope like a little bondage whore. At that point he swore his cock was starting to hurt from being so turned on but not being paid any attention.

Mariku came in Malik's mouth and forced her to swallow his essence. He pulled away and released his grip on her hair. He took a look at what Bakura had done and found himself rock-hard again. This was different to what Hirutani's gang had done, but it was even more appealing.

Bakura moved himself to Malik's pussy and swirled all the blood and cum there around as lube. Mariku moved to her ass and didn't waste any time shoving his manhood in, he moaned. She was so hot, so tight! Bakura stopped trying to prepare Malik and followed his fellow Yami's actions; he shoved himself into Malik and groaned at how good it felt inside her. He looked up to see her face, and grinned when he saw the horrified look and heard the whimpers. Something wasn't right though, and then it hit him. With other victims, Bakura had gagged them; it was far more attractive, so he reached behind him and grabbed at an old cloth. He shoved it into her mouth and tied it around the back of her head. He then started licking her cheeks, catching every tear on his tongue and savouring the salty taste. He did this and pressed harder on her face as he pounded into her swiftly and with great force. Malik bled more with every thrust, being assaulted by both ends as Mariku picked up on the force of his thrusts and started ramming into her as quickly as Bakura.

"I'll bet you love this, don't you, you little slut? You love the rough way we're treating you, how we're fucking you! I bet we should just write 'Please fuck me senseless?' on that beautiful body of yours, tie you up and leave you on the streets. I think you'd love to be taken by random strangers, with their big hard cocks to fuck your mouth, your ass and this deliciously tight pussy you have." Bakura knew his words weren't true but he liked the idea he gave himself of tying her up and leaving Malik on the streets. He'd love to watch all the ways people would fuck her. And Bakura cackled at the floods of tears that were streaming down her face, more rapidly than before.

"Ah what's the matter; does the little slut not like being taken by strangers? Well that's alright, me and Mariku can keep you all to ourselves!" He bit his fang like canines into her neck, drawing blood and he began licking it up like the vampiric figure he is.

They kept slamming into her body at this pace for minutes, Mariku joining in on licking every inch of Malik he could reach and snaking an arm around to her breasts, to pinch the nipples and rub her tits and Bakura would follow his hand with his tongue. Malik thought this torment would never stop until they both came inside her, releasing into her heavily. They pulled out but didn't stop caressing every inch of her body, Mariku's hands rubbed furiously everywhere and his tongue joined Bakura's to lick all the sweat off of her body. They relished in the taste, it was the flavour of Malik and they'd only just started on dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted Love

**Another chapter for lemerly and YuGiOhFanatic! Thanks so much you guys for the encouragement! Warnings: Really, really, really, **_**really**_** bad sex scene, but I guess that's just my opinion.**

Malik had passed out briefly after Bakura had joined in Mariku's task of raping her. She was woken though by someone roughly shaking her shoulders and tugging on the rope still around her neck. Her eyes shot open and she saw Otogi standing there naked, a seductive smile on his face. Now Malik knew he was a pervert and liked to grope her a lot but he wouldn't really rape her, would he?

Apparently yes he would. He took her out of her bindings, and put the rope to one side. He freed her hands and Malik rubbed her wrists tenderly. She yelled at the pain Otogi caused her when he seized her wrists and put them in handcuffs, held behind her back. He connected a chain to them and threw it over a hook. He brought the chain back down and placed it under her cleavage bringing it back up around the hook and connecting to the handcuffs again. Otogi took another set of handcuffs and locked her feet together. Otogi connected another chain to that and threw that up over a hook and brought it back down to the ankle-cuffs. He pulled on a lever and Malik shrieked as she was pulled off her feet and hoisted up into the air. She looked and saw that the lever had been connected to a pulley fixed to the ceiling.

"Hmm, how pretty you look there Malik. So helpless, so weak. I wonder; what should I do to you first? Don't worry, Mariku and Bakura will stay away until I tell them to come in; it's very amusing how people will bend to my will for money. But you never did as I asked, did you Malik? No, you wouldn't give in to me no matter what. Well now you don't have to, I'll just take what I want from you right now!"

Otogi dropped to his knees and surged forward and pulled Malik into a deep kiss, tongue plunging into her mouth and exploring every part of the hot wet cavern. His tongue stroked the sides of Malik's cheeks and tried to engage her's in battle. She refused to respond to this monster though, Malik just stayed still and cried. She hated this! Why had all of this happened to her? She felt bad for thinking that as soon as she thought that, Malik hated this happening to her body and tearing her soul apart, but she wouldn't wish this torture on anyone! Not even Yami and she _despised_ him!

Otogi gave up on trying to get Malik to respond and just felt content to be having her at last. He nibbled on her bottom lip teasingly and Malik shrieked a little, opening her mouth wider and giving Otogi even better access than before. She sobbed but Otogi paid no attention to it as he moaned into her mouth. This was heaven for him; he'd wanted to touch her like this for so long, and now his wish was finally being granted! Otogi's hands wandered over Malik's body, caressing her sides and paying extra attention to her large breasts. He moved his lips off of hers and caught his breath before kissing along Malik's jawline and licking away the tears, revelling in the sweet taste. He nipped at her neck, and found the spot where Bakura had previously bitten into. He licked up all the dried blood and bit down where Bakura had. Malik screamed as the pain in her neck doubled when the bite was reopened.

Otogi sucked at the neck a bit and swirled his tongue around where he had bitten, Malik thought this was just too cruel. Otogi was treating her as if this was a consensual thing between lovers who were trying something kinky. She hated this! She hated Mariku, and Bakura and she hated Otogi! She cried her heart out but that only brought Otogi's disgusting tongue to her cheeks again, licking up all the salty tears and then pulling back to smile at her.

His hands kept rubbing over her breasts, pinching and twisting the nipples. His face moved away from hers and he started licking all over her breasts. When he'd had his fill of her cleavage, Otogi traced a path with his tongue down to Malik's pussy. He shoved his tongue in and licked up all the blood, not seeming to care about the cum of other men mixed in with her plasma. He finished cleaning up the rusty tasting essence and drove his attention to Malik's clit. He pressed against it gently with his tongue, sliding the organ up and down, running through the folds of her entrance. Each time he circled back to Malik's clit, he'd press down a little harder than before. He took two of his fingers and slid them into her abused pussy. Malik whimpered and she shook, rattling the chains that kept her off the ground.

Otogi pulled away from Malik's pussy and reached out to grab something. Malik couldn't turn her head enough to see what he'd picked up but she didn't have to look at it to know what it was after Otogi hit her with it. It was a whip, something that couples would use for light kinky play. He cracked the whip again and this time it didn't hit her back but it slapped her on the ass. He cracked the whip against her body for a few more minutes, before putting it down and replacing it with something else. Otogi stayed away for a bit, and Malik started to worry about what Otogi was going to do to her next. She heard a squirting sound, like something being forced out of a bottle and seconds later she felt something press against her pussy. She shivered it was cold, and she wondered if this was Otogi giving up on toys and starting to fuck her. At least he was using lube.

She changed her mind about this when she felt the shape of it, the thing being pushed inside her was rounded like an oval. It was forced all the way in and Malik heard a click, the object started buzzing and vibrating and Malik squeaked when she realized that Otogi had put a vibrating egg in her body. She sobbed, and thought that it was a bit weird she hadn't run out of tears yet. The egg shifted to a different spot in Malik when she squirmed, trying to get the thing out of her. It felt uncomfortable. The egg moved again and brushed against something that made Malik see stars. It… it felt good and she involuntarily mewled in pleasure. She flushed in embarrassment as she started getting wet. She hung her head down to face the floor and tried to bury her face in her breasts. She caught a glance of Otogi sitting down on the floor, legs spread wide, stroking his throbbing need frantically. She looked up again before he could catch her eye, and she turned bright red at the thought that he could see her getting wet. Not that she wanted to be feeling like this! But, he was being gentle and the egg felt so _good_ pressing against her g-spot.

Otogi smirked; he knew he'd be able to pleasure Malik the best. Mariku and Bakura had both complained that they hadn't gotten a positive reaction from Malik. His eyes widened in glee when he saw something drip from Malik's pussy, something that wasn't blood. He moved his hands away from his rock hard cock to push himself off the ground. His cock twitched when he saw how wet Malik had become. It had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen! He snickered at the whine that slipped from Malik's pursed lips when he pulled the vibrator out.

"What's wrong Malik? Did that feel good? Do you want me to make you feel better?" Otogi swore his grin couldn't have gotten any bigger right now, not even if he became more rich and successful than Kaiba!

"No!" Malik tried to speak calmly but her denial came out in a breathy voice. She could _feel_ the bright green eyes on her body and the smirk on his face, and blushed in humiliation. This had to be the worse event of the entire night. Pain from the others' actions she could take, her back had been carved open with a hot knife when she was ten! But she couldn't bear the pleasure. She didn't want it to feel good, she wished she could hate this feeling Otogi was giving her. She wished that she was at home, in bed, encased in Mariku's strong arms. She wished none of this had ever happened and she wished that she was far away from this amazing sensation brought on by Otogi. It was torturous!

"I don't believe you Malik. I think that you're lying to me." Otogi's tone sounded like he'd burst into song if he grew any more smug.

"No, I'm not! Now get away from me-EEE!" Otogi chuckled at the shriek Malik rewarded him with when he started rubbing two fingers along the lips of Malik's pussy, dipping them in slightly. He rubbed along, the palm of his hand rubbing over Malik's clit; he kept at this for a moment going at an awfully slow pace before picking up the speed. He applied more pressure and he felt something warm coat his fingers. He pulled his hand away and was pleased to see his fingers dripping with Malik's juices. He walked over to Malik's face and tilted it up, her pretty eyes tearing up more than they previously had been and her beautiful face burning with shame. He licked up the substance on his fingers and made sure Malik's eyes were focused solely on him. He traced his tongue slowly over his fingertips, spreading the sticky fluid over his fingers. He reached down and started stroking his cock again, bringing it to full attention as he coated his manhood with Malik's essence. He moaned in delight.

"Oh Malik, I've just done something nice for you, so I think it's about time that I get something back for my generosity. Don't you agree?" Malik shook her head no as best as she could without pain coursing through her shoulder blades. Her hair stuck to her face and Otogi tenderly brushed it away.

"Please, don't do this to me! I'm not sure how much more of this I can handle, Mariku and Bakura will be back and they won't hold back at all!" She locked eyes with him, "Please Otogi, stop this!"

"I can't do that pretty. I've been waiting far too long for this, there's no way I can stop now. Sorry Malik." Malik gasped when his voice dropped to a whisper for his apology. She'd barely heard it, he sounded like he actually meant what he said. She tried to get another word out but Otogi had rushed back to her entrance and shoved his dick into Malik. She screamed as her pussy was violated once again. Otogi was being careful with her, but she still didn't want it. He waited until her screams subsided before he started moving. He tried to find the place that would bring Malik back to the brink of pleasure. The tip brushed against it and Malik's breathing became heavier. He changed angles to hit that spot every time he thrusted into her. He'd wanted Malik desperately enough to do _this_ but he wanted her to feel as great as he did.

Otogi pulled out only half-way before thrusting in again, he wanted to be able to hit Malik's g-spot every time. He pulled out a bit further this time before moving back in again. He familiarized himself with this route into Malik, pulling out a bit more each time until only the tip was left inside Malik before thrusting in.

Malik didn't say anything, but she moaned and mewled each time Otogi moved within her. She was loathe to admit it, but she was actually enjoying this. She started rocking back against him without any of her bones snapping. Her moans were soon joined by Otogi's as he decided he could stop fretting about Malik and start focusing on his own pleasure. He groaned at the tight heat surrounding him, he didn't understand how all of this could've happened to Malik the past two nights, and she was still so tight.

Malik gasped out his name softly in pleasure in between their moans and Otogi started going faster, still striking Malik's g-spot with every thrust. He was further encouraged by how Malik started shaking in ecstasy. He moved his hand around her waist and started rubbing her clit, he was reaching his end and Malik seemed as close as he was to release, by the frantic way she started pushing back against him. He started moving in and out of her with more force than he had previously been using, loving the moans being ripped from Malik's mouth. With the force and speed he was pounding into her, and how she rapidly moved back against him, Otogi's hand was applying a lot of pressure to Malik's clit and after a few more thrusts from the one bringing her such pleasure, Malik came around Otogi's thrusting sex.

With the extra wetness from Malik's release, Otogi slid in and out of Malik easier than it had already been. He sighed in content as he felt Malik get wet again; this was better than he had ever dreamed! It felt amazing inside of Malik, and she was responding positively to his ministrations. Otogi kept up the pace and kept rubbing Malik's clit, and she came again, that was all Otogi needed before his orgasm washed over him like a wave upon the beach. He pulled out of her and got a cloth to wipe the sweat off her body and the mixture of his and Malik's essences away. He threw that to the side and grabbed another to clean himself up as best he could. He flopped down on the floor and tried to steady his breathing. Minutes later he got back up, off the floor and started to go for the lever keeping Malik off the ground. He tugged on it lightly and Malik started to lower.

"Mariku wouldn't do that if he were you." Mariku's voice called out from the shadows and Otogi let go of the lever in surprise, falling back down to the ground. Malik stayed suspended in the air, a frightened look on her face. Bakura and Mariku stepped out of the shadows along with a third person who kept his face hidden.

"Yes, she looks rather good like that wouldn't you agree Mariku? Seto?" Bakura didn't bother to contain the husky tinge to his voice. Why should he, when there was a pretty, helpless, naked girl, ready to be fucked senseless?

"Wait just a minute here, Kaiba?! What are you doing here?" Kaiba stepped out of the shadows with a sneer on his face.

"The same thing as you, Otogi. I came to screw Malik into next Thursday."

"But what about Jou? You have a girlfriend Kaiba!"

"Yes Otogi I do. But that doesn't stop Bakura and it won't stop me. Besides, I think Malik could use some company in this awful place, so I brought her a friend."

Kaiba tugged on something neither Malik, nor Otogi had seen in the shadows before. Jou came stumbling out of the shadows, her clothes ripped and a fearful expression twisting her features.

"Jou!"

"Malik?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted Love

**Thank you YuGiOhFanatic and lemerly for your awesome encouragement and reviews! You two are the greatest! Warnings: Badly written sex scene.**

Jou and Malik stared at each other in shock and horror. Any other day, in any other situation, they would be glad to see each other. But now it was an awful time, because the other would be pulled into the other's personal hell!

Jou didn't understand why Seto was doing this, he'd been fine this morning but when they went to their bedroom after dinner, his whole personality seemed to have changed. He'd pushed her onto the bed and torn her clothes. He'd started kissing her almost painfully and she'd asked him to stop when he pulled away to kiss his way down her neck. They'd had sex before but never like _this_! He'd laughed at her request to try and get him to stop, and bit down on her neck, drawing blood. Jou remembered that she'd screamed and kicked him away, heading to run out the door. She had almost made it but then something hit her in the back of the head and she'd fallen to the ground. Seto waited awhile before coming over to her and pressing something rough against her mouth. It had been a cloth and she realized now that Seto must have drugged her to bring her over here.

Jou shook at the memory, and started shivering even more against the cold air pressing against her bare skin. She looked around and saw the faces of Mariku, Bakura and Otogi looking at her lustfully. She threw her arms around herself to try and stop the shaking from getting worse. There was something different about Otogi, his face had taken a darker turn and his eyes were such a dark green now that they almost looked… black. She spun around again to meet the faces of two psychotic Yamis grinning at her deviously.

"You bastards! What did you do to Otogi?!"

"Ah, is pretty little Katsuya upset about her little boyfriend? Mariku has to say that this is incredibly fun to watch!" Seto's eyes moved around to meet Jou's and he smirked cruelly.

"Well Mariku, if my little puppy can't stay true to her master, then maybe you, Bakura and Otogi should give her a lesson in discipline." Seto's cold blue orbs moved away from looking at Jou to go back to roaming over Malik's helpless, weak body hungrily.

"Hey Mariku, I have a proposition for you. Interested?"

"Mariku will listen Seto."

"Excellent," Seto all but purred. "I suggest that you give me Malik for an hour or so, and the three of you can play with the pup for a while. Sound good?"

"Mariku likes this idea! Bakura, Otogi, are you willing to trade?"

"Oh fuck yes!"

"Bakura, for once I agree with you completely. You have a deal Kaiba!" Otogi _did_ purr.

"Then enjoy, but don't be careful with her, she needs punishing for rebelling against her masters all the time. You three, will you teach the pup her place?"

There was a chorus of "Yes!" from the three new masters of Jou.

Seto chuckled and made his way over to Malik, eyes glinting with sadistic pleasure watching her try to squirm out of her chains in fear. They rattled and only dug deeper into her skin, making Malik whimper softly. Seto reached out to touch her, and all Malik could do was shriek and try to get away from his cool, pale fingers as they ghosted lightly over her breasts. Malik sobbed silently, she knew Seto wouldn't be as gentle as Otogi had been. And she was scared he'd be as bad as Mariku and Bakura, if not worse!

Seto moved his hands lightly over Malik's breasts, teasing her, trying to get a reaction other than whimpering like Otogi. When the only reaction he received was more whimpering and shaking, Seto decided to screw trying to please Malik and he focused on what he wanted to do to her. He pushed down harder on her breasts and squeezed them. His rougher movements brought tears to Malik's face just as her previous 'visitors'' had and, to follow in the footsteps of Mariku, Bakura and Otogi, Seto reached forward and licked the salty sweet tears off of her face. He revelled in the taste.

He dropped to his knees and started licking from her face, to her neck and trailed down to the side unmarked by bite-marks, he promptly changed that situation by sinking his teeth into her smooth, tender skin and licking over where he'd bitten down. She screamed, the loud noise mixing with a scream over from where Jou was and Malik panicked. Mariku hadn't held back on his own Hikari and with Jou it would be no different. Bakura was just as bad as Mariku but it was Otogi Malik was cautious about. He'd been good to her, but that was when he was in his right mind. Malik recognized the look on his face, when Jou first asked what the two present Yamis had done to him. It was the work of the Millennium Rod; Otogi was being influenced to hurt Jou. And with all the toys that were just lying around in this warehouse, Otogi wasn't going to spare any expense in making Jou suffer for his own pleasure.

Malik was brought out of her worrisome thoughts about Jou, when Seto stopped paying any attention to her neck, and his vile tongue trailed down to her cleavage. He coated each breast with his saliva, and sucked it all off again, leaving her chest wet. His tongue found it's way to her navel next and she squeaked in shock when Seto began nibbling lightly on the skin around her belly button, occasionally dipping his tongue into the shallow hole on her stomach. He grew bored of that quickly and shuffled on his knees to get closer to Malik's pussy. He pushed a finger in and started moving it in and out at a steadily slow speed, he inserted another and started finger-fucking her faster. He stretched out his thumb and started moving it around on Malik's clit, circling over her clit in torturously slow movements. Against her will, Malik started getting wet and she cried silently, why did she have to enjoy this? Why did Seto and Otogi make it feel good?

Seto felt the moisture on his fingers and removed his fingers and thumb, instead standing up and stripping himself of his clothes. He smirked when he heard Malik let out a whine that she must have been trying so hard to keep from slipping out. He stroked his cock a few times, to make himself harder than he already had been and he reached for the lever.

"Hey Mariku, I'm going to need your help with Malik for a moment. Care to join me?" Seto called. Mariku looked up from playing around with Jou and swaggered over.

"What does Seto need from Mariku?" Seto leaned down slightly and whispered his plan in Mariku's ear. Mariku's face split into a big grin and he took Seto's hands off the lever, so that the CEO could get into position. Seto lay down underneath Malik, as if they were lovers enjoying each other's bodies, and Malik was riding Seto. Mariku cranked the lever thrice and Malik was lowered onto Seto's cock. She screamed out in pain, the times she had done this with the others had made her sore and Seto hadn't done much to prepare her.

"Gah, so tight!" Seto gasped in ecstasy.

Mariku's grin tripled in size and he moved to Malik's ass, shoving in with no preparation at all. The pain was only lessened for Malik because of all the blood and cum that was left behind in her tight passage. Seto smirked and lay rather still underneath her. Mariku pulled out and shoved back in hard, Malik screamed but Seto groaned in barely restrained pleasure as Malik was rocked on top of him. Mariku pulled out and rammed back in again faster this time and he picked up the pace.

"Hey Seto, Mariku and the others all used some sort of kink with Malik-pretty. How come you just left her as she was?" Mariku grunted out while slamming into Malik.

"She was fine as she was Mariku! I mean look at her, she's chained, completely at anyone's mercy and has a gorgeous body that has already been stripped naked for me. Why bother changing what I already enjoy Malik as? A helpless little whore."

Malik's cheeks turned red with anger and embarrassment and she growled, though it was unheard between the sound of Mariku's body slapping against her's with every thrust, and Seto's moans and grunts of enjoyment.

Mariku continued to thrust into her at a fast and furious pace until Seto groaned lowly as he came inside of Malik, Mariku not following too far behind. Malik sobbed and she gasped in pain when Mariku pulled out and yanked on the lever, pulling her off of Seto quickly. Seto got off the ground and cleaned himself off with a rag, nodding in Malik's direction and actually _thanking_ Mariku, slipping him a wad of cash. Even from where she was hovering in the air, Malik could tell that Mariku was smirking. She asked what was happening and was promptly ignored as the two male's finished their brief conversation and turned to watch Bakura and Otogi finishing up with Jou. Malik cried, she was in so much pain, and now her best friend was bound to share her fate this night, and who knows how many others?!

**This one is very short, but that was because I wanted to at least update **_**something**_** tonight! The next chapter will be what happens to Jou in the same timeline, so don't get confused when it starts out similar to this one. It's just a change of POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted Love

**Thank you YuGiOhFanatic and lemerly for the support. You two rock! Warning: badly written sex scene.**

Jou and Malik stared at each other in shock and horror. Any other day, in any other situation, they would be glad to see each other. But now it was an awful time, because the other would be pulled into the other's personal hell!

Jou didn't understand why Seto was doing this, he'd been fine this morning but when they went to their bedroom after dinner, his whole personality seemed to have changed. He'd pushed her onto the bed and torn her clothes. He'd started kissing her almost painfully and she'd asked him to stop when he pulled away to kiss his way down her neck. They'd had sex before but never like _this_! He'd laughed at her request to try and get him to stop, and bit down on her neck, drawing blood. Jou remembered that she'd screamed and kicked him away, heading to run out the door. She had almost made it but then something hit her in the back of the head and she'd fallen to the ground. Seto waited awhile before coming over to her and pressing something rough against her mouth. It had been a cloth and she realized now that Seto must have drugged her to bring her over here.

Jou shook at the memory, and started shivering even more against the cold air pressing against her bare skin. She looked around and saw the faces of Mariku, Bakura and Otogi looking at her lustfully. She threw her arms around herself to try and stop the shaking from getting worse. There was something different about Otogi, his face had taken a darker turn and his eyes were such a dark green now that they almost looked… black. She spun around again to meet the faces of two psychotic Yamis grinning at her deviously.

"You bastards! What did you do to Otogi?!"

"Ah, is pretty little Katsuya upset about her little boyfriend? Mariku has to say that this is incredibly fun to watch!" Seto's eyes moved around to meet Jou's and he smirked cruelly.

"Well Mariku, if my little puppy can't stay true to her master, then maybe you, Bakura and Otogi should give her a lesson in discipline." Seto's cold blue orbs moved away from looking at Jou to go back to roaming over Malik's helpless, weak body hungrily.

"Hey Mariku, I have a proposition for you. Interested?"

"Mariku will listen Seto."

"Excellent," Seto all but purred. "I suggest that you give me Malik for an hour or so, and the three of you can play with the pup for a while. Sound good?"

"Mariku likes this idea! Bakura, Otogi, are you willing to trade?"

"Oh fuck yes!"

"Bakura, for once I agree with you completely. You have a deal Kaiba!" Otogi _did_ purr.

"Then enjoy, but don't be careful with her, she needs punishing for rebelling against her masters all the time. You three, will you teach the pup her place?"

There was a chorus of "Yes!" from the three new masters of Jou.

Seto chuckled and Jou looked away, she turned to see if she could try and get away from the three who seemed so eager to 'play with the pup.' She definitely couldn't reason with them. Bakura and Mariku were insane and didn't like anyone trying to interrupt them when their minds were set on something, and there was clearly something wrong with Otogi. He kind of looked like one of the people that were under the influence of the Millennium Rod. That had to be it! Jou could try and snap him out of it, but with Mariku so close, she probably wouldn't make a difference, he'd notice and just strengthen his hold on Otogi's mind.

When Bakura came over and started to drag her over to somewhere, the other two following, Jou wriggled furiously in his hold, making him growl a bit. She grinned and kicked one of her legs into Mariku's shin making him crumple to the ground. She swung her leg up to knock Otogi on the head, making him fall to the ground in a big 'oomph' noise. Bakura turned his head to see what was happening and Jou punched him in the jaw making his hold on her loosen enough for her to get away. She started to run for the door but she felt someone grip her hair long blonde hair and pull her back towards them. She fell onto her back and her head hit the ground, lolling to the side, giving her the horrible view of Seto rubbing Malik's breasts. Jou's heart broke, seeing the abject look of pain passing over Malik's face.

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by three pairs of hands, dragging her over to a large metal table with the legs shooting up more from the table surface. Connected to each of these extra high table legs, was a set of handcuffs, one half cuffed against each of the legs. When the three guys dragged her closer to the table she noticed that there was a panel in the middle of the table. Otogi let go of her and walked over, he removed the panel and opened the other halves of each pair of handcuffs. Mariku and Bakura threw her onto the table, where she once again hit her head. Dazed, Jou couldn't really fight back when the three guys tore off what was left of her clothes. They spread her arms and legs and cuffed her wrists and ankles, Jou tried to pull her hands out but all she did was make her wrists hurt.

Where the panel had been removed was where Jou's ass had been positioned, and she felt someone touching it. She squealed and looked around, noticing Bakura was gone and she guessed it was him under the table, fondling her ass. The touching stopped, but Jou stayed tense, she knew what was going to happen to her.

Mariku walked over to the side of the table and pulled on something, the table started lowering until Bakura called out for him to stop. Mariku let go and Otogi lunged forward and kissed her deeply, tongue shoved inside her mouth. Jou waited until he pushed it in deep enough before she bit down. Otogi screamed into her mouth and Jou kept biting down harder until she tasted blood. She let Otogi's tongue go and spat the blood onto his face. Otogi growled and told Mariku to go fetch something.

Seconds later, Mariku came back with one of those _things_ that would hold her mouth open wide. She tried to bite Mariku as he forced it into her mouth but she couldn't bite down. She growled but stopped trying to bite down; it just made her jaw ache.

"Ah good little puppy, a dog shouldn't try to bite it's master." Mariku cackled and shoved his dick into her mouth, thrusting the hard member in and out at a frantic pace. Bakura came out from underneath the table and started playing with her pussy in an attempt to get her wet. He pushed two fingers in and started thrusting them in and out gently. He used his other hand to rub over her clit and he stretched out his thumb, which in turn stretched Jou's pussy, putting pressure on her clit. Jou had even greater control over her body than Malik though, and refused to become aroused by these monsters. Bakura groaned in dissatisfaction and removed his two fingers to stick his tongue in Jou instead. He moaned into her tight folds, oh fuck yes! This was definitely arousing him more than just having his fingers inside of her.

Otogi climbed on top of her and showed her a piece of rope, he stretched it out to it's full length and wrapped it around her breasts almost tenderly. Jou could've been fooled into thinking this was the touch of a lover if hers wasn't over in another part of the room, raping Malik. Otogi brushed his fingers against Jou's cleavage, any chance he got. Jou growled every time this happened and all she received was a devious smirk in response. Otogi finished wrapping the rope around her breasts and he tied it off at the front. Otogi straddled her torso and started thrusting up through the middle of the breasts bound together. Otogi moaned, it was like screwing a pillow. Jou's breasts felt so warm and so soft around his cock. He waited until he was extremely hard before getting off of her and moving under the table to her ass.

He lay on his back underneath the table and called out for Mariku to lower the platform again. Mariku grunted, "Can it wait a minute? I'm a little busy right now!"

"No I can't wait! I'm hard as hell and I need the table lowered a bit so that I can fuck the mutt!"

Bakura sighed around Jou's pussy and removed his tongue and hand. "I'll get it." He reached over and pulled the lever to lower the platform, making Jou's body vibrate. This was a sight that Bakura and Mariku very much enjoyed and Mariku finally came in Jou's mouth forcing her to swallow or choke. He got hard again instantly, when he thought about taking Jou hard and fast, pounding into her and listening to the screams ripped from her throat, only to be muffled as Bakura shoved his hard cock into her mouth. And the increased pleasure it would cause him when her back arched beautifully, caused by Otogi's thrusting into her ass.

He was brought out of his fantasy when he heard Otogi call to Bakura to stop lowering the table. He growled his plan out to his fellow rapists and they hastily agreed, Jou feeling a flash of fear run through her.

Otogi shoved into Jou quickly, making Jou scream as her ass was penetrated, unprepared, the sound mixed with a scream from the other side of the warehouse and Jou gasped, Malik! Mariku and Bakura drank in the sweet sound of her screams and they got to work.

"Damn mutt you're tight! Is this how you always are for Seto?" Otogi could've sworn he was in heaven, Jou felt so _good_ around him. It was warm inside her but not so hot that he would become exhausted quickly.

Mariku moved to Jou's pussy and rammed into her quickly. She was used to the pain now so only a pained grunt slipped past her lips but this time a tear slid down her cheek. She only ever wanted to do this with Seto. The Seto Kaiba she loved and that wouldn't be raping her best friend, who would never be unfaithful to her.

Mariku started pulling out and he rammed back into her hard, Jou would've grunted again but Bakura's cock was filling her mouth in an instant. Mariku grinned, Katsuya was so pretty! She looked delectable down there trying to writhe out of her shackles, and get the two things out of her mouth. She made it extra pleasurable for him, and he was sure for Otogi too, by clamping down and making it harder for them to move. Mariku couldn't say he minded, he was forced to go slower but his pleasure was being drawn out by the way she made her passage extra tight. She was so good at this. Nearly as good as Malik-pretty.

Bakura moaned when he felt Jou's tongue lapping at his cock. He knew she was trying to force him out of her mouth, but it was only making him feel great. Her tongue dipped into the slit but she quickly recoiled when she tasted his pre-cum. He forced himself deeper into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat and invoking her gag reflex. He stayed for a while, enjoying the vibrations. Katsuya was good at this! She must've had a lot of practice on Seto, before they took control of his brain that is. _Borrowing_ Mariku's Millennium Rod was always fun. Even more so this time, it had been so incredibly hot watching Seto fuck Malik. Two hot bodies glistening with sweat and slapping together fast and furiously. He withdrew from the back of Jou's throat; she'd be no fun to fuck in future if she was dead.

Otogi sighed in contentment, it was brilliant inside of Jou and he increased the speed and force of his thrusts. Hoping that Mariku's fantasy worked out for him. It had been a good plan, of course Otogi had wanted to be the one to get the gold, but Jou's sweet ass was just _fine_.

The three of them all sped up, desperate to get to release. If Bakura hadn't shoved his dick down her throat again they would've heard her pretty screams. Mariku and Bakura were well aware that Seto was watching them, but they didn't give a crap. Jou was as good a prize as Malik and they relished in claiming parts of the mutt for their own.

They all shot their seed into Jou simultaneously. They didn't pull out for a while, riding out their orgasms as long as possible. They pulled out, Bakura doing so last. He wanted to make sure that Jou swallowed her _treat_. He pulled out and removed the small object holding her mouth open wide. She tried to snap at him but with the skilful fingers of a thief, he easily avoided her bite.

"Well Seto!" Mariku called over to the man. "It looks like you may have to train your dog up a bit more! It still seems a tad disobedient." Jou hung her head; seriously, she was referred to as an _it_ now!?

"Mmm, I guess I'll have to punish her. I can't have such a bad dog running around the streets can I?"


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted Love

**Thank you again YuGiOhFanatic and lemerly for your reviews and encouragement. Warning: Really badly written sex scene.**

Seto moved over to Jou and released her from the handcuffs keeping her bound to the table and he removed the rope from her breasts. He beckoned Otogi to fetch him two lengths of rope that weren't covered in cum and when the cord was in his hands he grabbed Jou's wrist and dragged her over to a secluded part of the warehouse. He shoved a ball gag into her mouth and Jou was too exhausted to resist as Seto pressed her to a cold metal pole. She shivered at the freezing contact of the metal between her breasts and Seto grinned.

"Ah, does my touch really turn you on that much puppy? You're so responsive to your masters, but now you know it should only be me you respond to. You seemed to enjoy your time with those three over there way too much." Seto looked over to where Otogi, Bakura and Mariku were participating in a fierce four way kiss with Malik. He growled in arousal, "Well now I just have to make sure you know who you belong to."

Seto tied Jou's breasts together so she could not pull away from the pole. He brushed his hand over a nipple and Jou gasped and squirmed. Seto chuckled huskily and bit Jou's earlobe with only his canines, tongue darting out to lick up the side of her cheek. He pulled away but kept his hands firmly on Jou's breasts as he rubbed the undersides and pushed them together. Jou shivered a bit, the cold metal made her booby temperature drop quickly and she squealed. Seto moved her legs around the pole and held them up near her wrists. He moved her ankles and wrists together and lifted it up high. He tied them together in one big jumble and the pole slid in between the folds of Jou's pussy, pressing against her clit.

Seto smirked when he heard Jou gasp, either from the cold or from pleasure, he didn't care which. He slapped Jou on the ass and her clit was pressed harder against the pole as her body vibrated slightly. He spanked her again and each time it upped the pressure on Jou's clit making her gasp and moan a little before the pressure was relieved.

Jou's cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment and Seto knew that she had gotten rather wet. He moved his hand round her waist and felt where the pole was pressed in the folds of her pussy. He chuckled lowly when he found his theory proved right. Wet was a mere understatement, Jou's pussy was dripping.

"Oh, this is going to be so fun." Seto turned Jou's head around and kissed her deeply, his tongue tangling with her's as she tried to force him out of her mouth. He just mentally smirked and took the kiss deeper.

*/*\*

Malik shrieked as the three guys hastily unchained her and attacked her with more force than ever. They pawed at her breasts and kissed every inch of her tanned skin, licking off all of the sweat as they dragged their mouths sloppily over her body. They all met up at her mouth and pinched her cheeks to open her mouth so they could all plunge the tips of their tongues inside her mouth. Their hands roamed over her body and three index fingers slipped into her pussy, and three thumbs battled each other over her clit. Malik felt her jaw ache more than it had been previously as the three tongues forced their way into her mouth. One, that she suspected to belong to Mariku, pushed the others out of her mouth with some amount of force channelled into his tongue. He pulled out of her mouth a little and twisted the tip of his tongue around hers, forcing Malik to join in on some demented tongue dance. She felt the others' lips on her body again and mewled when they attacked her sensitive spots.

She got wet as the fingers by her pussy were removed and they were replaced by tongues instead. One licking over her clit and the lips moving down to suck it occasionally, and the other thrusting in and out of her pussy, ridding her folds of the cum from Seto's go at her.

Bakura smirked as he tongue-fucked Malik, she still tasted good even if there was an aftertaste of seed. He lapped up her juices and swirled his tongue around inside her, making her even wetter. He looked up past Otogi and could see Malik's face. His smirk grew wider when he saw her blushing, most likely embarrassed at becoming aroused. He breathed around her folds and he felt the heat pressing on his cheeks as Malik's smooth thighs warm up.

Otogi continued sucking on Malik's clit, together he and Bakura doing a good job on eating Malik out. She got wetter and there was this pressure building up and this heat coiling in her stomach. Bakura kept licking her and Otogi sucked harder than he had been before. The heat kept rising and it got far too intense. Just as the pooling heat in her belly got so hot Malik thought she'd catch fire, it diminished as her juices ran over Bakura's lips and he greedily drank it up.

Mariku finally pulled away from her lips, and she saw the three of them grinning at her. They started pawing at her again and all said, "The fun's just begun, Malik-pretty."

*/*\*

Seto's finger worked their way inside Jou's ass, stretching the entrance as if there hadn't just been a possessed Otogi fucking it. He pushed one finger in and pumped it in and out before adding another. He continued the pumping while also making scissoring motions. He added a third and stopped the pumping instead just continuing the scissoring with his three fingers. He knew that Jou didn't need to be stretched, but he was OCD he needed to do this or it would drive him nuts.

He pulled out the fingers and slapped her ass one more time, making Jou even wetter, before plunging into her. She whimpered a little bit, because the pressure from rubbing against the pole was starting to hurt a bit. He really had entered her hard and her clit felt like it was being crushed against the metal.

"Seto please it hurts! Can I move back a bit, please master? It's pressing against me too hard." Seto's eyes softened a bit, the love he felt for Jou, overpowering the Millennium Rod's control a bit. He let her shuffle back and reposition herself.

Seto didn't wait for the go sign from Jou; Mariku had felt control slipping over his mind and had re-strengthened the link. Seto pulled out and thrust back in hard, Jou's clit pressing back against the pole and rubbing up and down as she was jostled. They both moaned, the two of them had done kinky stuff like this before and knew how to give and receive the greatest of pleasure. Jou didn't care anymore about what Seto had done to Malik, she loved him too much and she longed eternally for his touch.

Seto thrust in again, Jou rubbing up against the pole and tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder, giving Seto access to her neck. He growled in approval and nipped at her neck lightly, tongue darting out to lick where he'd nipped her skin. He groaned as he thought about the hickies that would be there later, that sight was always gorgeous.

He thrusted into her again, hitting something that made Jou cry out in pleasure. When he thrusted into her again, he made sure to hit that spot. Every time, he'd slam into her, and Jou would cry out beautifully for Seto. The sounds of two bodies slapping together filled the air and mixed with grunts and screams and moans. The two of them both felt an intense heat in their stomachs and the pace of Seto's thrusts increased, and he'd drive into her harder each time.

Jou's pleasure was too much, Seto felt so good inside her and she tried to push back against him as best as she could, being tied up to a pole. Whenever she ricocheted back though her folds would open up and the cool metal would brush against her clit and the pressure was greater each time.

Seto started pounding into Jou at a frenzied pace and they both felt the heat in their stomachs burning hotter than the sun. Seto rammed into Jou one last time and they both came. Jou's juices ran down the pole she was bound to, making it slick enough to be used as a dildo. Seto rode out his orgasm as best he could, not wanting the amazing feeling to stop. He pulled out of Jou and kissed her passionately. They separated with smiles on their faces.

"I love you puppy."

*/*\*

Malik's body was assaulted by the three lusty men and she moaned at the feeling of hands rubbing over her ass and her breasts, tweaking the nipples slightly. Another hand ghosted down the inside of her thigh and she shivered in pleasure. She felt a few fingers run over her scars and she shook again. She was dripping wet now and she was too lost in her pleasure to think about anything else. Her eyes slid closed in bliss and she missed the three maniacal faces leering at her.

Mariku's hands worked her nipples, pinching them and twisting them. Each touch brought Malik to the brink of the line between pain and pleasure. Otogi's hands went to her pussy and started spreading the new wetness, from her new arousal and her juices. He rubbed it over her pussy and treated her to applied pressure on her clit when she rewarded him with her moans and mewls. Bakura pulled Malik onto his lap and rubbed his cock up against her ass and he slid in.

The others' took this as their cue and Mariku thrusted into Malik's mouth and Otogi rammed into her pussy. They all moaned; the pleasure was overwhelming for Malik, being entered through all sides; she loved the feeling of being filled completely. The guys just couldn't believe how good at this she was. Mariku was treated to a hot warm cavern, with a willing tongue swirling around by the slit.

For Otogi and Bakura, the tightness of Malik's passages was amazing. Wrapping around them nicely, and squeezing down around their cocks some. The two couldn't believe how tight she still was; even after all they'd already done to her!

Simultaneously, they all pulled back and thrusted back in, making Malik moan loudly. The sound was clear to the three men even through Mariku's big cock, Malik's head tilted back and Mariku grunted. Her tongue had rubbed against a very sensitive cock spot. He pressed against her tongue again, and Malik knew what he wanted. She rubbed her tongue over his cock, applying extra pressure when he groaned in pleasure.

Bakura and Otogi kept thrusting into her at a fast pace, the two of them noticing that Mariku had stopped thrusting. That was fine with them; it meant that they could go harder. So they did and they could hear the beautiful screams coming from Malik as they provided wonderful stimulation for her g-spot, Bakura thrusting into her, arching her back so when Otogi hit that special place it brought so much more extra pleasure.

The men in Malik's tight passages still drove just as hard into Malik when Mariku started thrusting into her mouth. They all moved with great haste, Malik's moans and screams muffled by the cock hitting the back of her throat. She felt her orgasm start building up again, when Otogi snaked his hand down to her clit and started rubbing. The euphoric feeling grew higher, and Malik started clenching around Bakura and Otogi as she started panting.

Moments later, the pleasure from all sides brought Malik over the edge and her juices spilled over Otogi's manhood, making it easier for him to make his frantic paced thrusts into her pussy. Mariku came first, his cum dribbling down her jaw and he reluctantly left her warm cavern. Then Otogi came, the tightness around his length being almost unbearable. Bakura came shortly after and the three males looked down at their prize, grinning proudly at the pool of cum and Malik's juices. She lay there for a while, breathing heavily. Her ample breasts rising up and down, her head tilted to the side and a pink tint to her cheeks, Malik looked absolutely beautiful and the men couldn't wait to have some more fun with their pretty pet.


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted Love

Mariku, Bakura and Otogi were about to restart their activities with Malik, but the door burst open and they all turned their heads to see Akefia, Yami and Atemu standing in the doorway. Seto looked up and was shocked to see the different variations of his cousin and Bakura. Those three walked into the room and the four already playing with Malik and Jou were a little surprised to see Seth standing there. Seto looked at the first incarnation of him and approved, he was still awesome and looked pretty good with a tan.

"We sensed the Shadow Magic and traced it here; we thought that it was something bad from what we felt. Clearly that's not exactly the case, so do you mind if we join the party?" Akefia grinned sadistically at Malik and she shivered in fear. Mariku, Otogi and Bakura she had gotten used to, but Akefia was bound to be even harder on her. She whimpered and tried to crawl back when the three men, who had just enjoyed her body, agreed to let Akefia join in on fucking her.

Akefia noticed and smirked. "Ah but pretty Malik, what's wrong? Are you afraid of little old me?" His smirk turned into a sneer as he taunted her. All he got in return was a whimper. He moved over to the group and picked up a fair amount of rope. He chuckled as he and the other three closed in on her.

While that was happening, Seth, Yami and Atemu moved across the warehouse to Seto and Jou. "So you are my reincarnation." Seth looked Seto over and nodded in approval. "Well at least I look pretty good with pale skin." Seto had to chuckle at the irony of what Seth had just said.

"Cousin," Yami's grinning face entered Seto's field of vision. "You seem to have a puppy to play with over here. Will you let us play with her too? She looks so lonely over there with only her master for company after all."

Seto smirked and nodded, Mariku's spell over him flooding his senses once again. Atemu smiled and untied Jou from the pole. Her legs crashed on the floor instantly and she slumped forward against the pole. Atemu stroked the side of her face and rested his fingertips under her chin to make her raise her head. He stopped being gentle as soon as he saw her honey gold eyes and crushed their lips together, tongues intertwining. Atemu moaned into the kiss, Jou tasted as good as Jana had back in Egypt. Jou squirmed and tried to get away but then there were three pairs of hands exploring her body.

Yami rubbed over her breasts, and sucked on her neck. He licked every inch of Jou's pale skin that he could reach, and moaned at the feeling of her pushing against him, trying to escape Seth's hands fondling her clit and Seto's fingers teasing the entrance at her ass. She pushed back against him and he grinned.

Atemu broke from the kiss and started tweaking Jou's nipples; he stopped for a moment to pick up three pairs of handcuffs, a whip, a vibrating dildo and a ball gag.

Seth stuck his tongue in Jou's pussy and wriggled it around some. He brushed against her g-spot and smirked a little when he heard he gasp and it grew easier to move his tongue in and out when she got wet.

Seto pushed one of his fingers into Jou's ass and started thrusting it in and out slowly, even though he knew she was still prepared for him from their previous activities. She moaned and he added another finger as a reward for her delicious sounds of pleasure. He thrusted them in faster, enjoying the gasps and mewls he got from Jou.

Seth's tongue started thrusting in, matching the pace of Seto's fingers. He used two of his own to rub her clit, inciting more gasps of unwanted pleasure. She got wetter and Seth glanced up past Yami's hands and hair, to see her face burning red in humiliation and desire. He sped up his movements even more to let her cum and was rewarded himself with her tasty juices. He pulled away and smirked again to see her chest rising up and down quickly with her fast, shaky breaths. He saw Atemu walk up from behind her, holding a lot of equipment. He dropped the things he was holding to the floor and started stripping himself if his clothes. Seth mentioned this to Yami and Seto and they looked over to the toys and grinned. Yami and Seth started following Atemu's example, before going back to attacking Jou's pleasurable spots.

Atemu let them play for a while, before he called the three of them away to help him. Seto pulled down a hook and placed the chain of one pair of handcuffs over it. He pulled Jou's arms up and Seth locked her wrists in the rings. Yami and Atemu did the same with her legs, spreading them apart and placing one ring around her ankle and the other around a metal bar bolted to the floor. Atemu stopped crouching by her ankles to place the ball gag in her mouth. The four men smiled at their pet and got to work with the whip and the dildo.

*/*\*

Malik was crab-walking away from Akefia as he stalked towards her. He grinned cruelly and pounced on her, knocking her to the ground in an eagle spread position. He threw the rope over to Bakura and Mariku and he threw the toys he'd picked up to Otogi.

Bakura moved to one side of Malik and tied one piece of rope around her wrist and let the rest of it trail out to the side, he did the same with her ankle while Mariku copied his movements on her other side. They pulled on the ropes around her wrists and wrapped it several times around two bars bolted to the floor, before tying it in a knot. They did something similar with her legs but while they'd pushed her arms flat to the ground, her legs were raised off the floor. They tied it off at the bar and grinned when they saw Malik spread out on the floor with her legs raised only coming down to the ground because of the way her knees were bent.

Akefia got off of Malik and reached out to grab two more lengths of rope. He tied the first around her knee and knotted it throwing the rope over a hook and repeated this action with the second. He tugged on them to make sure she was secure and smiled. He beckoned Otogi over and grabbed the Rabbit Vibrator. He opened her folds and spread the juices from previous orgasm around as lube before turning it on, shoving it in and wiggling it around to hit her g-spot. She cried out in pain and pleasure and Akefia drank in the sounds before starting to thrust it in and out at a quick pace. Malik moaned and wriggled around in her binds trying to break free, but Akefia guessed what she wanted and started rubbing her clit.

He rubbed her at a torturously slow pace, using the knuckle of one finger to circle over her clit gently, barely applying pressure. Malik whined, despite the good feeling that she was given from the assault on her g-spot, she needed more. She shook her thoughts away at that; she didn't want this at all. It didn't matter how good it felt, she didn't want this.

Akefia added another knuckle and started applying pressure to her clit and was rewarded with Malik's mewling noises, like a kitten with a ball of yarn. He added a third and finally started putting more pressure on. He stopped using the backs of his fingers and favoured using the palm of his hand instead, rubbing furiously and roughly to match how he was thrusting the vibrator inside of her.

The other three using Malik, took this as their cue to start having some fun and they started rubbing their hard cocks up against her body, straining for any sense of relief. They began stroking her sides and fondling her breasts and Otogi slipped underneath her to rut up against her ass. Bakura licked and sucked on her nipples and Mariku ruthlessly attacked her neck.

Malik's resistance to Akefia's ministrations ended when a wave of pleasure even greater than the others washed over her and her juices coated Akefia's fingers. He chuckled at her limp form, knowing that he had to take his chance before the aftershocks of her orgasm ended. He removed the vibrator and switched it off tossing it to one side as he rid himself of the nuisance he called clothes. He stroked himself to further his erection, dropped to his knees and swiftly plunged into her tight heat. She screamed either out of pain or pleasure, nobody cared anymore as they started to go about with their own desires on Malik.

Mariku slipped underneath Otogi and Malik when Bakura yanked on a lever to raise Malik's knees higher so he could get underneath the two hot and sweaty bodies, he thrusted into Otogi who had lined his throbbing need against Malik's entrance. Otogi moaned shamelessly and Malik cried out again, this time definitely in pleasure. Mariku leaned to the side to catch Akefia's eye, the Egyptian thief nodded and Mariku tapped Otogi on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear, which Otogi agreed to do. Mariku met the eyes of the thief again and tapped Otogi on the shoulder once more.

The three pulled out simultaneously and thrusted back in. Malik's back arched beautifully thanks to the extra force thrusting into her ass. Her scream was muffled though and the three other men looked to see Bakura straddling Malik's neck with his cock shoved down her throat. The four of them pulled out and all slammed back into their targets. The four heard Malik's cries through the makeshift gag that Bakura's cock made and their hard desires twinged in extra arousal. Mariku and Otogi could already feel pre-cum seeping out of their dicks.

They thrusted again and kept at a quick, yet steady pace gaining speed though. Just as they were brought to the edge though, they'd slow down and the irregular pace was making Malik whine in discomfort. The four grinned and decided to be merciful on the poor girl. They sped up the pace and made sure to push in and out harder than before. They kept going and soon Akefia found it was even easier to slide in and out of Malik. He grinned again and kept thrusting at his brutal pace.

Otogi felt the muscles caress his member and apply even more tightness when Malik came and found himself following her example, he cummed hard into Malik and felt Mariku cum into him shortly after. The tight clenching around him had been too much.

Malik felt a sticky substance flood her mouth and trickle down her throat. She swallowed Bakura's cum and he removed himself from her cavern. Her jaw hurt, these guys were really, really big and they'd stretched her mouth open wide to get in easily with no teeth digging into their cocks.

Akefia kept thrusting hard into the body next to him and when she came a second time, he finally came inside of her. He pulled out panting and bent down to start eating her out, licking up her juices and some of his essence. She got wet around his tongue again and Akefia smirked, she was getting all ready to play with him again soon.

*/*\*

Atemu coated his hard member in lube and slid gently into Jou's ass, he noticed Seto doing the same as him and he felt something hard and cool enter him. He and Jou both cried out in ecstasy, though Jou's sounds were muffled, and the former Pharaoh heard Seto moan softly behind him. He saw Yami enter Jou's pussy and he twitched in arousal when he saw a lubed up Seth enter Yami slowly. Jou's noise was still muffled as she cried out again, this time the sound mixing with Yami's cries and Seth's quiet moan.

They all pulled out and thrusted back in, Jou's body shaking extra hard in the air thanks to the extra force coming at her from both ends. The four of them set a steady pace and made sure to make it slow, they were going to draw out their pleasure for a while. Atemu looked over and saw the four men on Malik's body enjoying themselves as three rubbed up against her and Akefia played with Malik's womanhood. Atemu drew his attention away and back to the beautiful goddess in front of him. He smirked sadistically when he heard her whine in shame, as if this whole act was sinful. He liked that she still tried to resist, in complete denial about the wetness dribbling down her thighs.

They all thrusted again and the air around them was filled with moans but Jou's sounds came out as whimpers as she bit the gag to hold back. They started going faster and Seth reached up to untie Jou's gag. Once she was free of that thing, her moans mingled with the males' and the four of them smirked at the delectable sounds. Seto started licking, sucking and biting at every bit of skin at Jou's neck and Seth buried his face in Jou's bouncing breasts. Atemu saw Yami lean forward slightly and begin to lick Jou's stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel every so often. Atemu turned his tongue to her spine, delighting in the shivers he received for paying attention to such a sensitive part of her body.

Seth felt the tremors run through Jou's body and he licked her boobs with more fervour. Jou's body rocked vigorously and Yami felt something wet cover him, as extra lube. He thrusted in harder and faster and felt Seth match his pace, increasing Yami's pleasure greatly. When he felt Jou's body push harder against him he assumed that Atemu and Seto were beginning to thrive in the new faster, harder thrusts. Yami pulled out and rammed back into Jou again and again. He felt more wetness around him and looked down to see even more juices trailing down Jou's legs. The four sped up more, screwing the idea of drawing this out; they were in need of cumming.

Jou came a fourth time and Yami couldn't take it anymore, neither could Atemu. The two came hard into Jou and they felt Seto and Seth cumming into them. It felt nice to be filled so completely. The four pulled away from each other and worked to get Jou down after the haze of ecstasy wore off. There was a pool of cum and another liquid beneath Jou and Seto and Seth were amazed at how much pleasure Jou had been given. They each took off a handcuff from her ankles, but didn't bother to unlatch it from their respective metal bar. Seto took off the handcuffs from her wrists and tossed them aside while Seth held Jou's body so she wouldn't plummet to the ground harshly. Her breasts moved up and down in an irregular pattern and the Pharaohs and Priests smirked. They were going to have some more fun now.


	9. Chapter 9

Twisted Love

**Thank you for your reviews lemerly and YuGiOhFanatic!**

*/*\*

Akefia started rubbing his cock up against Malik's entrance, he shifted on his knees so that he could enter her but once again the door opened. Everyone turned their heads and saw three women there. The first was Ryou, and she looked angry at something. Bakura gulped, thinking that she was probably angry at him.

The second was Yugi and she also looked angry, Yami wasn't worried though. He knew what she was mad about.

The third lady was Mai and she was leering at Malik and Jou. Mariku, Akefia and Otogi wrapped their arms possessively around Malik and she squeaked at them pressing closer against her body. The same thing happened with Jou and the men all growled. Though Yami didn't participate, he was anticipating some more fun for him if he behaved.

"Well girls, I don't know about you but I think the boys neglected to mention the party they were having. Maybe we should teach them a lesson and start a party of our own?" Mai winked seductively at Jou and Malik and the males all snarled and used Shadow Magic to probe her mind for something to drive her crazy. They all met up at the perverted part of her mind and stopped their mission when they saw what Mai had in mind for them all. They loosened their grip on their girls and stepped back to let Yugi, Ryou and Mai have their fun.

While the girls set to work, the men started talking. Bakura had noticed the angry look on Yugi's face and decided to ask Yami about it.

"Hey Pharaoh," Atemu and Yami both looked over to him. "Um, not you Atemu, I was talking to Yami." Atemu nodded and went back to arguing with Akefia. "So anyway, how come your Hikari looks pissed as hell but isn't sending you death thoughts? I can tell she's not by how calm you look."

"Because I haven't corrupted Yugi as much as you have tainted Ryou. Besides, they're not really mad at us; they are just miffed that we didn't let them have any fun with Jou and Malik."

Bakura nodded and grinned lecherously walking over to Ryou and Jou, rubbing his hands in anticipation. Otogi, Mariku, and Akefia followed his lead and Atemu, Yami, Seto and Seth walked over to Yugi and Malik.

Mai stripped herself of her clothes and Ryou and Yugi copied her example. Mai picked up fair amounts of rope and lots of toys for the boys and girls to choose from; she separated it into piles and dumped one pile with Malik's group and the other with Jou's.

"Bakura, I think we should keep Jou tied up just as she is. Is that all right with you guys?" Jou gasped. She'd never known that Ryou could sound so lustful and act like a total dominatrix. But here was her friend, commanding a group of boys on how they should rape her!

"Good idea Ryou." Akefia purred. "She already looks so good there."

Otogi, Mariku and Bakura hummed in agreement, and set to work choosing the toys they'd use. Akefia and Ryou started to work Jou's body into an arousal, though she didn't make it easy. They managed to get her wet though by rubbing her clit furiously and finger fucking her. Mariku, Otogi and Bakura came back with a clitoral pump, a vibrating egg and a flogger.

Akefia grinned and took the egg and the pump. He slipped the egg into her pussy and turned it on; enjoying the muffled gasps and moans he received from Jou. When he placed the pump over her clit and started stimulating the blood flow, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. Akefia used his tongue to keep the egg inside her so he could lick up all the pussy juice. He smirked when he looked up to see what Jou was doing, she was so fucking hot when she acted like she didn't want any part of this and that she hated seeing what was happening to her. He knew that her body wanted it though by how wet she was, she was only moments from orgasm.

Ryou grinned at how well Akefia was working Jou's body. "Hey Bakura? Can you tie me up to one of these hooks and lift me in the air? There's something fun I want to try with the puppy." Bakura smirked and set to work tying his Hikari to the hook and using every opportunity to brush his fingers against his Hikari's creamy pale skin. He wrapped a stretch of rope under her thighs and tied both ends to the hook. He pulled the lever to raise Ryou and she clutched onto the sides of the rope, like a swing.

The hook kept going up until Ryou's pussy was level with Jou's mouth; Ryou took out the ball gag and indicated to her wet womanhood. Jou spat in her face but Ryou laughed and wiped it off, smearing it all over Jou's face. The puppy cringed with disgust and started wanting to throw up when Ryou shifted so that her thighs were resting on Jou's shoulders and her pussy was right by Jou's lips.

"You can guess what I want you to do Jou. Do a good job and I might let the boys make it easier for you." Ryou smiled sweetly. Jou glared, but swallowed her pride and tentatively stuck her tongue in Ryou's folds, wiggling it around to go deeper. She grimaced at the feel of Ryou's womanhood around her tongue and when some of Ryou's essence trickled down her throat. She opened her mouth wide and her teeth gently scraped against Ryou's clit. She heard a gasp and shifted her eyes to see Ryou's chin.

"Mm Jou more! Go deeper." Ryou's head was thrown back in ecstasy and she moaned loudly. Jou felt the vibrating egg press against her g-spot, causing her to moan with Ryou. Akefia heard and pressed the egg harder against Jou's g-spot, she moaned louder and this sent a warm pleasurable feeling to Ryou's clit.

Mariku held the flogger and started hitting it against Jou's ass lightly at first, but he started hitting harder with each swing and soon her backside was bright red. With every hit though, Jou was rocking forward and pushing the egg harder against her sweet spot. She moaned louder every time and in turn caused Ryou to moan louder. One very hard hit to her ass and Jou pressed hard enough against her sweet spot that she moaned louder than ever and she started writhing in the air as orgasm hit. Ryou couldn't hold off her own release and her juices splashed all over Jou's face.

"Bakura," Ryou slid her legs off of Jou's shoulders and her Yami looked up at her in question. "Lower me down a bit. I'll tell you when to stop." Bakura nodded and reached for the lever. Ryou told him to stop when her face was level with Jou's. She leaned forward off of her rope swing slightly and started rubbing her breasts up against Jou's while engaging her in a deep kiss. Tongues intertwining and brown eyes locked with honey. They broke apart briefly. "Hmm, I've changed my mind. I want you all for myself." Ryou started kissing Jou again and all the puppy could do was stay there and take it. She didn't dare bite Ryou, in case she did something to hurt Jou more than she already had been.

Mariku's wrist got tired from flogging Jou so he passed the toy to Otogi, and started rubbing his neglected cock against Bakura's entrance. The pale thief turned around in slight surprise and instantly started rubbing their cocks together when he saw it was only Mariku. Their hips locked together as they grinded against each other furiously.

Akefia saw the hot displays of boy and boy and the two girls kissing and his hand trailed down to his own cock, rubbing the tip lightly. He traced his thumb in circles over and over again before he started using his hand to pump his manhood. He groaned at the feeling and Jou felt her thighs quiver from her new arousal.

Otogi too was aroused at the sight of Ryou making out with Jou and his own hand snaked down between his legs to pump his own painfully hard arousal. He saw Akefia also jerking himself off in a similar fashion and a fun idea entered Otogi's lecherous mind. He dropped the flogger and made his way over to Akefia and straddled him, knocking the Thief King on his back.

Akefia felt his tongue bleeding a little, on a reflex he'd clamped down when he felt the body knocking into him. His tongue had stopped holding the egg in place, and with all the juices from Jou's pussy trailing down her legs, the egg slipped out of her pussy easily. The clitoral pump had already clattered to the ground, and Akefia looked away from the area underneath Jou, to the smirking Otogi on top of him. He growled when Otogi started rubbing their erections against each other's and he bucked his hips for more contact. In the process, it had knocked Otogi off of him and now Akefia was on top.

Mariku ground harder against Bakura and shoved the thief to the floor impatiently. The craziest Yami flipped him over and grasped for a rope to tie Bakura's hands together. He found one and the thief struggled to get out of the bind, but the rope was too tight. Mariku shoved three of his fingers into Bakura's mouth and the thief started sucking on them dutifully. When Mariku felt they were coated enough, he pulled his fingers out of Bakura's mouth and pushed one into his ass.

Bakura moaned at the feel of Mariku's finger inside him, and he started rubbing his cock against the floor when a second was added. He was close when Mariku added a third and he started writhing against the floor almost desperately, so lost in his lust. Mariku smirked and flipped him over again, just when he was about to cum. Bakura let out an embarrassing whine of discomfort when the fingers were removed and he had been so close to his release. Mariku's smirk grew wider and he spread Bakura's legs before shoving in.

Ryou had dropped off of her rope swing and started eating Jou out, enjoying the feel of Jou's juices coating her tongue and dribbling down the sides of her mouth. One hand played idly with Jou's clit and amongst the moans she was giving Ryou was the occasional whine of longing to be touched more. Ryou complied and she started pressing against Jou's clit while rubbing quickly, slowing down when she felt Jou clench down around her tongue. She slipped her hand down to her own pussy and used her thumb to circle over her clit as hard as she wanted while she thrust the other four fingers in and out of herself quickly.

Jou moaned at the feeling as she finally got the touches she wanted on her clit. Ryou was giving her just enough to pleasure her but also make her crave more. She tried to push down against Ryou's fingers but she was held in place by the handcuffs. She felt Ryou giggle against her pussy and Jou moaned. She felt the tongue slipping out of her and would've whimpered if it hadn't been replaced instantly by the hand that had been stimulating her clit. She felt the three fingers thrusting in and out of her quickly and Jou found that she enjoyed this new, rougher treatment. She once again felt Ryou's tongue but this time it was pushing on her clit. The wet organ rubbed up and down on her and Jou's moans became far more frequent.

Ryou heard and found herself reaching her end far too quickly. She finger fucked Jou faster and swirled her tongue around the clit harder. She thrusted her fingers into her own pussy harder and faster. Both sets of her fingers brushed against the girls' g-spot and they simultaneously moaned. The extra feeling on her clit brought Jou to the point of orgasm and her juice coated Ryou's fingers. At the feeling of Jou's essence on her, Ryou hit her own release and removed her hands from their pussies. Ryou couldn't be bothered to free Jou from the handcuffs, so instead she just licked the fluids off of her fingers and licked up and down Jou's thighs to get more of that tasty essence.

Akefia didn't waste time preparing Otogi before ramming into him. Otogi moaned and Akefia smirked, the guy was such a man whore it came as no surprise that he liked it rough. Akefia certainly wasn't complaining with his taste. He pulled back out immediately and before Otogi had time to whimper at the loss, he shoved back in. He kept at a fast, hard pace acting as if he was focused purely on his own pleasure. He kept at this for a while, but when Otogi reached down to touch himself, Akefia grabbed both of his wrists and held them to the ground. Otogi whined at his throbbing erection being ignored and Akefia grinned smugly down at him. He kept thrusting in at his frantic pace and made sure to hit Otogi's prostate sometimes.

When Otogi tried to free his hands from Akefia's grasp, the thief let him, only to capture his hands again when Otogi was so close to pumping himself. He tutted condescendingly.

"Nah-ah-ah. You will cum, when I say you can cum. When your _master_ says you can cum." Otogi's sex grew harder and he started whimpering. Akefia finally started touching Otogi's length, stroking him as fast as he was pounding into the tight body below him. Otogi moaned greater than before and Akefia kept striking the special spot inside of him, Otogi could tell he was getting close. There was a tightening feeling in his stomach and Akefia was grunting. Otogi smirked; he must have been getting tighter for Akefia.

With a few more strokes and the harsh pounding into his prostate, it wasn't too long before Otogi came, seed splashing over the men's chests. Akefia groaned as Otogi tightened even more around him and he started filling the whorish man beneath him with his own cum. He pulled out and flopped down to the side of Otogi, rather ungracefully for the Thief King. Otogi licked the shell of his ear and Akefia rolled back on top of him, starting their fun again.

Bakura groaned loudly as he felt Mariku inside him and wrapped his legs around the tanned Yami's waist. Mariku pulled out slowly and moved back in at the same speed with no signs of picking up the pace. Bakura whined and Mariku smirked, Bakura was such a slut.

"Mariku please! Please fuck me hard, and fast. Just pound me into the floor, do whatever you want with my body, just move!" Mariku felt his cock ache for a quick release so he succumbed to Bakura's wishes and started slamming into him with great force. Bakura cried out and threw his bound arms around Mariku's neck when his prostate was assaulted. The one above him cackled and started moving slowly again but he still hit Bakura's sweet spot, brushing against it lightly. Bakura begged him again and Mariku started pounding into him furiously, this time determined to get his release. A hand snaked down between their bodies to fondle the tip of Bakura's shaft. Bakura moaned and Mariku slammed their lips together for a heated kiss. Mariku hit the back of Bakura's throat with his super tongue and was pleased when Bakura fought to push him back, engaging in the noble art of tongue war.

Bakura moaned into Mariku's mouth as his sweet spot was slammed into repeatedly. He could tell he was clenching hard around Mariku because the man, who was so generously screwing his brains out, was grunting and gasping above him. Their kiss broke and Mariku attached his lips to Bakura's neck, nipping and biting. He thrusted in as fast and hard as he could possibly go and he spilled into Bakura, who took as much of his cum into his body as he was able. Bakura's release sprayed over their chests at the sensation of being filled up with Mariku's cum. Mariku slid out of him and rolled off of Bakura, licking of all of the cum before grasping his balls. Bakura moaned and smirked seductively at Mariku, and the expression was returned just as enthusiastically before another kiss was initiated.


	10. Chapter 10

Twisted Love

**Thank you YuGiOhFanatic and lemerly for your reviews! This is the Malik version of last chapter, so the beginning will be the same as the previous chapter's. Warning: Really, **_**really**_** badly written sex scene.**

*/*\*

Akefia started rubbing his cock up against Malik's entrance, he shifted on his knees so that he could enter her but once again the door opened. Everyone turned their heads and saw three women there. The first was Ryou, and she looked angry at something. Bakura gulped, thinking that she was probably angry at him.

The second was Yugi and she also looked angry, Yami wasn't worried though. He knew what she was mad about.

The third lady was Mai and she was leering at Malik and Jou. Mariku, Akefia and Otogi wrapped their arms possessively around Malik and she squeaked at them pressing closer against her body. The same thing happened with Jou and the men all growled. Though Yami didn't participate, he was anticipating some more fun for him if he behaved.

"Well girls, I don't know about you but I think the boys neglected to mention the party they were having. Maybe we should teach them a lesson and start a party of our own?" Mai winked seductively at Jou and Malik and the males all snarled and used Shadow Magic to probe her mind for something to drive her crazy. They all met up at the perverted part of her mind and stopped their mission when they saw what Mai had in mind for them all. They loosened their grip on their girls and stepped back to let Yugi, Ryou and Mai have their fun.

While the girls set to work, the men started talking. Bakura had noticed the angry look on Yugi's face and decided to ask Yami about it.

"Hey Pharaoh," Atemu and Yami both looked over to him. "Um, not you Atemu, I was talking to Yami." Atemu nodded and went back to arguing with Akefia. "So anyway, how come your Hikari looks pissed as hell but isn't sending you death thoughts? I can tell she's not by how calm you look."

"Because I haven't corrupted Yugi as much as you have tainted Ryou. Besides, they're not really mad at us; they are just miffed that we didn't let them have any fun with Jou and Malik."

Bakura nodded and grinned lecherously walking over to Ryou and Jou, rubbing his hands in anticipation. Otogi, Mariku, and Akefia followed his lead and Atemu, Yami, Seto and Seth walked over to Yugi and Malik.

Mai stripped herself of her clothes and Ryou and Yugi copied her example. Mai picked up fair amounts of rope and lots of toys for the boys and girls to choose from; she separated it into piles and dumped one pile with Malik's group and the other with Jou's.

"I think she's fine as she is, I don't see any need to untie her and put her in another position. What about all of you?"

Everyone agreed with Atemu and they all chose one toy they wanted to use. Atemu and Yami both decided on a horseshoe, Seth and Seto wanted a bullet vibrator. Yugi wasn't going to use any toys, but she saw a pair of nipple clamps and couldn't resist the temptation to use them on Malik.

They turned back to the Egyptian girl trying to wriggle out of her bonds and grinned. Yugi kneeled by her breasts and rubbed them softly before squeezing and putting the nipple clamps on her. Malik gasped and tried to wriggle away, but Yugi still squeezed her breasts with a misleading innocent smile on her face. The men grinned and set to work on playing with their new pet.

Seto shoved the vibrator right into Malik's g-spot and she cried out in pleasure. The CEO wiggled his fingers around inside her, spreading the juice and cum down there around her pussy. When he felt that she was lubed up enough, he started spreading the fluids over his cock and rubbed up against her entrance. When she shrieked and started twisting her hips, trying to throw him away, he smirked and moved away from her pussy. He turned the vibrator on and Malik cried out again as it buzzed against her sweet spot, she got wet really quickly and whimpered in embarrassment.

Atemu pushed one part of the horseshoe into Malik's pussy, pressing the bullet vibrator harder against Malik's g-spot, with all that was happening to bring her such ecstasy; she didn't feel the other end of the horseshoe toy slip into her ass. She wiggled around, trying feebly to get away from these pleasurable sensations but it only applied more pressure from the horseshoe and the vibrator to her g-spot. She cried out again and her essences trailed down her thighs to the cold floor. Yugi saw, released Malik's breasts and leaped over happily to drink it all up.

She pulled back when the juices were gone and Malik was wet again. Yugi moaned in delight, "Mm you taste good Malik. I'll be wanting some more of that later." She crawled seductively over Malik's body and all the guys started rubbing their hard cocks up against Malik's body, and their hands groped any piece of her tanned skin that they could get. Yugi reached Malik and tilted her chin back so that she could pull the Egyptian into a fierce kiss. She plunged her tongue into Malik's mouth and forced Malik's own juices down her throat. Malik choked in disgust and bit down on Yugi's tongue, not willing to just stay there and take it anymore.

Yugi yelped and Yami and Atemu slapped Malik's ass in punishment, making her wince. Seth and Seto grinned down at her, biting a side of her neck each and causing Malik to scream in pain as blood was drawn. The two men lapped it up and swallowed around the bite marks. They licked over it again and squeezed the skin of her neck to start the flow again; they watched it trickle down her beautiful body. First the blood trailed around her breasts and joined into one river instead of two streams. Then it continued down to her stomach and dipped into her navel. It pooled and ran down her skin more to drip into her folds where Yami licked it up before it could touch the horseshoe.

Yugi straddled Malik's neck and grabbed her chin, forcing her mouth open wide. She grinned innocently again and shifted so that her pussy was right above Malik's warm, open mouth. She still smiled and Malik felt her heart break at such horrible treatment from her once sweet and innocent friend. Yugi plunged down onto her tongue and moaned. She was careful to keep her clit out of Malik's lips so it wouldn't get bitten. She clenched her legs around Malik's neck so that the Ishtar girl wouldn't try anything. Malik fell limp underneath Yugi and the girl on top of her squealed in delight.

Yugi started rotating her hips in a circular motion so Malik's tongue was being forced to move around inside her. She decided she wasn't getting enough pressure for her clit so switched to rocking backward and forth like she was trying to saw through Malik's mouth. Yugi moaned and Seth pushed the bullet vibrator closer to Malik's g-spot and Malik moaned around Yugi's folds. Some of Yugi's juices trickled down her throat as she blushed in humiliation and heated up Yugi's nether regions. Malik coughed and Yugi felt herself getting closer to her orgasm. She rubbed herself on Malik's tongue quicker and pressed harder down into her mouth.

Malik hated the feeling of Yugi's pussy in her mouth, the juices pooling at the back of her throat and forcing her to swallow, applying extra pleasure to Yugi. What she loathed even more though was the forced pleasure on her own pussy as Yami moved the horseshoe toy around, making the vibrator press harder against her g-spot each time. She couldn't hold on much longer and she could tell Yugi was getting close to her release too; by the way she was rocking back and forth on her tongue frantically. Both girls let loose their juice when it just became too much and Malik hated that that was twice she'd orgasmed for this group now.

Seto and Seth both came up from behind Yugi as she was getting off from Malik's neck. They groped her small breasts and pulled her closer to Malik's pussy as she moaned in delight. Yami and Atemu both assaulted Malik's much bigger breasts sucking on them and nipping before licking over where they'd bitten. Malik gasped as the soon to be hickies appeared on her breasts. They stroked down her sides and slipped their hands under her body to grasp her ass and to support them as they rolled on top of her. Yami pulled out the horseshoe and Atemu wiggled his fingers around inside of her before he took the vibrator out. He turned it off and popped it in his mouth, loving the taste of Malik's juices. He moaned around the vibrator before taking it out of his mouth and throwing it to the side.

The three of them looked to see where it would land and saw that it rolled near Mai. She was on her knees watching all of the groups intensely and fondling herself. The group saw her shake and could tell that she'd hit orgasm. Mai didn't wait for the pleasure haze to wear off though before grabbing a glass dildo and shoving it into her pussy. Her head fell back in a moan and she thrust the object in and out of her fast and hard.

Malik groaned in disgust and turned her head. The two Pharaohs had heard her moan and smiled as her neck was exposed. They licked the blood trail away and drank the blood in her navel like a dog would drink its water. Malik shivered and tried again to wriggle out of her bonds but they were still too tight. She gasped as she felt a tongue probing her pussy and tilted her head to see Yugi grinning at her again while eating her out. She looked away again and her lips were caught in a deep three way kiss by Atemu and Yami.

They squeezed her chin so they had better access to her tongue and they pulled it out of her mouth to mingle with theirs'. They moaned and Malik felt the warmth on her cheeks from their laboured breathing. She gasped when Yugi's tongue stroked against her g-spot and she could feel the other girl's grin widen. She felt the tongue driving in and out of her faster now and there was a pleasant vibration spreading through her womanhood. She jerked her head out of Yami's grip and saw that Yugi was being pounded into by Seto and Seth.

Atemu also glanced back and smirked. "It looks like we're falling behind Yami. Maybe we should skip right to the fun part?" Yami smirked and the two Pharaohs moved to different parts of her body. Atemu positioned his hard cock by Malik's ass and Yami moved to her mouth, both ready to plunge in and find their neglected release.

"Malik, if you bite I will not be as kind to you as I have been so far." Yami warned before shoving into the back of Malik's throat. Atemu followed his reincarnation's lead and rammed his manhood into her tight passage. The two moaned, the sounds mixing with the cries and groans from Seto, Seth and Yugi.

Seth pulled out of Yugi's ass and thrust back in hard, Seto doing the same with Yugi's pussy. She was so tight for him, most likely because she was so small and he prided himself on being really big. They continued ramming in and out of her petite body as forcefully and swiftly as they could. They were giving and gaining so much pleasure. Yugi was moaning her head off and Seth was having a hard time controlling himself, to make this last longer. Seto was struggling just as much, Yugi was wrapping around his member so nicely it was hard not to spill his load into her right then and there. He held back his orgasm though and let the heat coil more in his stomach.

Atemu enjoyed the feeling of being inside Malik. Her skin was so smooth and even after all the times she'd been taken tonight, she was still incredibly tight. Yami grunted and Atemu looked up and saw that he had coaxed Malik into using her tongue on his balls while she deep throated him. Atemu pulled back out and slammed back into her quickly, not willing to put off cumming anymore. He pounded into her furiously, hearing her scream out before Yami pushed himself further into her throat. Atemu pulled back out and shoved back in, the cum from previous users helping him ease his way in and out.

Yami felt Malik try to push his cock away with her tongue and it only ended up running through the slit causing him to moan as his pleasure increased. She kept stroking his cock with her tongue and Yami shot into her mouth. Malik gagged as she was forced to swallow the vile substance or choke. She managed to swallow it all with a giant dick stuck halfway down her neck and Yami finally pulled out. She felt Yugi's tongue fucking her still and Atemu drilling into her ass. Yugi moaned louder than she had before and Malik could guess that she'd had her orgasm. Her tongue brushed harder against Malik's sweet spot and Malik hit her third release with this group. Yami started rubbing her breasts again and Yugi retracted her tongue. Atemu kept thrusting in and out of her at a furious pace and she screamed every time he did, she wasn't sure if it was from pain or pleasure anymore, they mixed together to create one good feeling for her.

He moved into her ass again and finally came inside her. She was trembling and Atemu looked up to see that she was exhausted. Her body was being put through so much and the things that had been done were tiring her out. He pulled out and stroked her cheek gently; she flinched as if she were expecting another round from them. He shook his head and made sure everyone in their little group could see it. The looked at him in question and Malik started relaxing into his touch. Atemu untied her and she flopped down in his lap, head tilted to the side and she was panting heavily.

"She's been through the most tonight, Malik needs a break or she won't make it past tonight. And honestly, what fun is it to fuck a corpse?" The group agreed, the idea was rather repulsive.

"I'd hit it." Malik curled up into Atemu's chest as Otogi and the rest of his group came over, Jou lying on the floor where she'd dropped after Ryou untied her.

"Maybe so, but the rest of us think that she'll bring us all more pleasure if she's still breathing Otogi. We'll let her rest for a bit, but she's not getting off that easily." Everyone in the group nodded apart from Malik, who was too tired now to do much of anything.

Mariku dragged her over to the wall and chained her arms up, leering at her. "Don't worry Malik-pretty, Mariku and the others will have some more fun with you soon." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before running back to the others, planning who they should do next. Malik was grateful for the rest, but it wasn't over yet and she sobbed.


End file.
